


维尔兹堡的假期

by AgathaCassel



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 没错，我写了这个，在吃下了Echo给我的巨额洗脑后，看看我现在掉进了什么坑🙈但这可真是意想不到的好吃！！！没错依旧是我流沙雕肉！！！（终于我们连篮球界都不放过了）





	维尔兹堡的假期

刚刚走进房子的诺伊尔把采购好的物品放进冰箱。

难得的假期，穿过黄昏中维尔兹堡街道上巴洛克式的建筑，光线稀疏的透过百叶窗照射进来，阳台上的绿植镀了一层金边被微风轻轻摇动，绿叶的尖端挂着欲坠未坠的水珠，倒映着房间里的一切。

一切似乎都懒散又惬意着，诺伊尔走到厨房倒了一杯水一饮而尽，盯着平底锅皱起了眉。

这可怜的锅彻底毁了，里面还牢牢的粘着些似乎是煎蛋的残渣。

诺伊尔放下杯子拿起锅，警惕的转头看了看四周寻找着不速之客的痕迹。

果不其然在角落里看到了一双熟悉的鞋。

他挑了挑左眉走到门廊，探头看向了侧面的躺椅，那上面横着一个正闭目养神二百多斤的金发巨人，微卷的胡子从下巴上翘起，遮挡了那张还挺可爱的脸。

诺伊尔上前去按住眯着眼的人，对他的头部毛发进行了过量的“爱抚”。

“我还以为你明天才回来。”

被揉清醒的诺维茨基抹着脸坐了起来，诺伊尔坐在他旁边，他俩像两只玩耍的棕熊一样互相倚靠着蹭来蹭去，试图把重量全部施加给对方。

“正好今天也没事，我想不如给你带个惊喜。”

诺维茨基搂过诺伊尔，仗着过人的身高强行把人搂在了胸口，毛绒绒的下巴放在了诺伊尔同样柔顺的金发上。

“我的小巧克力蜂蜜熊，我实在是太想念你了！”

诺维茨基搂紧了德国国门一顿揉搓，手感好极了的他不禁肉麻的还侧头亲起了诺伊尔的耳朵。

鲜少被这样笼罩式搂住的诺伊尔扭动了一下，还是任他把自己当成了小熊来揉，其实他还挺喜欢被人整个抱在怀里的，或者庆祝胜利时跳到队友身上被举高高，不过对于高大的门将这样的机会并不多见。

“我也很想念你，德克。…不过你的厨房是不是出了什么事？”

诺伊尔淡然的面对了诺维茨基那突如其来的美式热情，经历过多次的他早已处变不惊，但他的耳垂还是变烫了。

心里腹诽着美国佬们，他也没忘了厨房里平底锅先生的尸体，也不知道篮球明星是煎了个鸡蛋还是炸弹。

“啊！我其实只是想煎个鸡蛋。”

诺维茨基坦然面对了自己的短处。

“然后你发现那可怜的鸡蛋其实是颗迷你手榴弹？”

诺伊尔忍不住大笑着问。

两个人漏气一样笑着挨着站了起来，搭着肩走进屋里，明明那么大的房间，两位身量不小的男士偏偏喜爱挤在一起。

诺伊尔弄了些简易的晚餐，当然了，肯定有香肠。

他们一起挤在桌边边吃边聊，忙碌的生活难得的见面使两个人似乎有说不完的话，满脸笑容滔滔不绝，就像连体婴一样分享着体温不舍得分开一点。

把盘子丢进水槽，诺伊尔转过身被贴的极近的诺维茨基唬了一跳，抬起头在心跳相闻的距离间被诺维茨基顺势低头吻住，又被牢牢握住腰往前带，篮球明星一路后退到了卧室门口，抬脚向后踢开了门。

诺伊尔的耳朵彻底红了起来，手圈紧了诺维茨基，因为他忽然被抱起来转了个圈。

失重结束后他发现自己仰躺着陷进了主卧大床的床垫里，正在被亲着自己的人毛绒绒的胡子蹭着脖颈发痒。

被莫名的情感猛然击中的年轻人有些眼热，诺伊尔仰头用鼻子蹭着较年长者的侧脸，那双稳稳的手握着对方的肩膀。

“一把老骨头还是让让年轻人吧，我都能听到咔拉拉的声了。”

诺维茨基正按住他的小熊亲来亲去，闻言不由弓起背脸对脸的俯下了身“年龄是老了，可有些还没呢！”

诺伊尔被靠的太近刻意压低的嗓音弄得脊背一阵过电似的发麻，刚想反击说你怎么和米洛一个不服老的态度，又被来了个熟练的法式深吻，太久没亲热骤一下感觉脑子差点从嘴里被吸走了。

晕乎乎的小熊就像吃了太多蜂蜜一样，眼睛里仿佛看见了星星，贴上来揪住了刚分开想干点别的事的诺维茨基又啃了上去。

两条接吻鱼只好盲目的撕扯起了衣服，布料报废的清脆撕裂声一时不断，可短裤质量真的是太好了一点，四条腿交叠在一起蹬来蹬去，短裤才滑行到小腿，关键部位不停摩擦的两个人已然放弃了初衷开始“磨枪”。

诺维茨基伸出长臂从床头柜盲摸出了一小条润滑剂，握在了掌心温热着。

另一只手滑向了被他压住的门将臀部，握着柔韧的软肉揉捏的欲罢不能。

诺伊尔喘息中喉咙里呜咽了半声，满是欲望的渴求，诺维茨基松开他的嘴唇，咬住了那弹性又敏感的胸口乳晕，用舌头画着圈撩拨被牙齿刮擦过去的地方，诺伊尔的身体轻轻的颤抖，屈起腿又放下，手滑动抓着诺维茨基的背和头发。

润滑剂还很凉，诺维茨基握紧那支小管子，抚摸着诺伊尔的脸似乎想到了更好的注意，挂着坏笑搂起他的上半身推到了床头靠在枕头堆里，在床上半跪了起来，位置微妙，直挺挺的枪就正对着诺伊尔被亲的水润发肿的嘴唇距离极近的划过，握着自己用龟头像一只唇膏一样描摹着唇线。

诺伊尔抬头瞪了诺维茨基一眼，伸出舌头像舔棒棒糖一样厚厚的转了一圈，诺维茨基忍不住挺腰轻轻塞进了他嘴里，动作就像是从罐子里沾了沾巧克力酱那么轻柔。

“请…”

诺维茨基可怜兮兮的祈求着，和他手中正干着的活计丝毫不符，但他的小狗眼神起效了，诺伊尔轻轻吸着他向前试探，一直令他探到了紧窄的喉咙口，湿热裹夹，那条甜蜜的舌头大面积的贴上来滑动，诺维茨基谓叹着小幅度动起了腰，舒爽的直舔嘴唇。

诺伊尔鼓起两腮侧着头，试着接受更多长度，不断分泌的口水使口腔不断裹吸吞咽，发出吸溜吸溜的水声，诺维茨基觉得这声音可爱极了，他就像在火热的夏天渴求的舔舐一只甜筒般不断滑动着舌头，诺维茨基忍不住向前用了下力。

“…呜…”

他的小熊被噎住了，变红的眼眶盈满生理刺激出的泪水，气呼呼的仰瞪着他，喉咙不断的收缩身体也挣扎了起来，诺维茨基压制住了他，深呼吸控制着离开了那张甜蜜的嘴，他调皮而又肮脏的用整条湿漉漉的阴茎在诺伊尔的侧脸上来回蹭了几下，白嫩的皮肤变红了，还泛着水光。

那一小管润滑剂已经被他捏坏了盖子，滑腻温热的东西沾满了他的手指，手心残留了厚厚一层，诺维茨基搓了搓手指，感觉够用了，便俯下身体面对面侧躺着搂住了诺伊尔，爱抚的亲吻着，沾满了润滑的手指顺着他背后的脊柱一路滑下，留下了发亮的一道水渍，好似有只蜗牛在此爬过留下了到此一游的踪迹。

而诺伊尔也对这慢如蜗牛的发展接受不能，他毕竟自认除本职工作外还是位足够迅捷的前锋，于是他背过一只手臂抓住了那只罪恶只手，十指相扣缠绵摩挲，然后带着蹭来的亮晶晶液体向着等待了许久的正戏进发。

初一进去食指，诺伊尔就皱了眉，自己被自己包裹的感觉实在是奇怪…虽然不能说这不火辣，但此前他也只有用过些细碎的小玩具安慰自己，自己的手指感觉总是有些奇怪。

诺维茨基搂着心急的较年轻人，看见他忽然停滞了动作，便决定帮他一把，于是那滑腻之掌就加速溜了过去，按压着穴口长手指长驱直入，使被进入者肌肉猛地一跳。

“德克！”

诺伊尔被这么一弄就想赶快拔出自己的手指，结果守门员的大掌终没敌过那扣篮的双手，被按住在尴尬位置的左手令诺伊尔心中异常懊恼，这真是跨界式的丢球。

他一阵扭动，最终还是挣脱出来了，这一换姿势就伏趴在了床上，诺维茨基已经按进了两根手指，微微勾起按揉着敏感带，诺伊尔趴在一只枕头上后背冒出了一层细汗，体温一路上升。

诺维茨基闲着的手揉捏着白嫩的臀肉，忽然抽出了三根手指两手拢住了两边的臀瓣，好似三明治夹香肠一样把自己的“德式香肠”挤在中间，揉摸着臀肉在其中享受着，用力的摩擦了十来下。

诺伊尔忍不住拱起了一点身体，他对着枕头喘息，左手松开了床单伸到了自己身下握紧了那已经湿答答的物事，手指发抖抽动着，同时拱起的腰背向后移动，从诺维茨基的角度来看就像是在向他求欢一样。

诺维茨基两手紧紧的抓了满满一把臀肉，那已经被揉搓成了水蜜桃的颜色，他心里想着，也就低头去轻咬了诺伊尔的腰跨线条附近，在白粉色的软肉上啃了好几口，活似想啃下来尝尝一样流露出了渴望的灼热眼神。

蓄势待发的，他从背后压着诺伊尔一点点滑了进去，三根手指其实是不太够的，过于饱胀和前列腺被重重压过的感觉令诺伊尔呜咽着松开自己捂了捂小腹，被捅穿和爽上天的感觉同时在他脑子里爆炸了，诺维茨基体贴的用手环过他，握着那兴奋中自顾自抖动的阴茎揉搓爱抚，在湿透了的柱体上滑动。

“啊…德克！德克！…快…快一点！德克！”

诺维茨基乐意效劳的就着这十分深入又蕴含征服意味的姿势，像个勤劳肯干的工人一样飞快抽动了起来，从背后他叼住了诺伊尔发红的圆耳朵，舔了舔又张嘴放开了他的小熊耳朵。

诺维茨基仗着身高侧过头去吻诺伊尔，他蓝眼睛透过一层盈出的泪水失焦的看着某处，回应着亲吻也只有舌尖轻轻动着，收紧的身体一抖一抖，诺维茨基握着他滑动的手指间一股股滴落着乳白色的液体，诺伊尔舔着诺维茨基的舌尖，喉咙里舒服的发出气音，又被猛地顶弄变成了断断续续的呻吟。 

诺维茨基在他收紧的身体间滑动，他搂紧身下的人，侧脸紧紧贴着诺伊尔被汗水浸染的头发做最后的冲刺，他舔吻着诺伊尔的耳边，说着“Ich liebe dich”，脱了力倒在他的身旁，像八爪鱼一样紧紧扒住了对方。

两个人大口的喘息着，等待恢复体力，又贴到了一起抱着头互相亲吻和细碎的交谈。

“…那么，我们明天干什么？”

对于来之不易的假期，严谨的德国人想要搞一张计划表。

“不如等你明天能起来时再去想吧！”

并不严谨的德国人开心的说去他妈的计划并恢复了体力想要把他的甜蜜小熊抱进浴室。

“德克！请放我下来！”

“哦别骗自己！我可知道你最喜欢被抱抱了！谁是最甜蜜的小熊！谁是最爱偷吃巧克力酱的毛绒绒的大可爱！”

德国国门红着耳朵举起那双神扑无数的手，颤抖无力的抹了一把脸。

[美国真是太可怕了] 他止言又欲的想着。


End file.
